


A Ghoul Is A Ghoul Of Course

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghoul powers, When the Fire is up to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: That naughty Gremlin is up to something
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	A Ghoul Is A Ghoul Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story inspired by a pic of Dew moving the mic stand out of the way to make room for Aether. I had this idea for a while now and finally got around to writing it down.

This Ritual had amazing energy tonight. And it was now time for the guitar battle between the Gremlin and Aether. The techs had done their jobs and Dew, with his magical talented fingers, sounded like the beautiful screeches of Hell. Making Aether nervous as shit and leaving him to bite his nails. 

Aether had his turn and Fire had summoned him to take center stage. Still a bit afraid of Dew, Aether apprehensively approached and cowered when Dew would make any motion. Dew was right behind him as both came to the small center in front of the crowd.

To make more room for them both, the Fire ghoul reached to move the Cardinal’s mic and stand. As he placed his hand around the thin pole, a smirk came across his face that only he knew was there. 

Without warning, Dew started speaking their Ghoulish language into the mic. Stunning the massive crowd into utter silence. The Ghoulettes both threw their hands up to their face as Rain’s body shook uncontrollably with laughter. Mountain and Swiss just looked at each other in confusion. Aether turned around to see and hear Dew attempting to speak the lyrics to Cirice. All the while the crowd looked like they were about to piss themselves.

Aether quickly summoned his powers to hold time still. Papa Nihil made his appearance on the stage and looked like he was ready to banish Dew back to Hell. Luckily Copia caught up to Papa before he could reach Dew, who was still speaking into the mic.

“Papa! Papa! I’m so sorry for my ghouls' indiscretion. I promise...PROMISE, that this will not happen again.” Pleaded the Cardinal.

Nihil caught sight of Sister off to the side of the stage looking distressed. As much as he didn’t like Copia, he didn’t want to cause another falling out with the Sister either. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why she fought so hard for Copia. 

“CARDINAL, IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU TEACH YOUR GHOULS CONTROL.” Nihil’s voice boomed. 

“Yes, your Dark Excellency. I will see to it myself after the ritual.”

Copia looked down to avoid the menacing glare that Nihil shot him. Nihil then shuffled off the stage and into the arm of the Sister who was whispering to him.

Copia reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Aether.

“You won. I didn’t think he would do it but it was well worth it.” Copia chuckled.

Aether stuffed the bill into his pocket and behind his mask, has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Ok Dew, you had your fun. Time to get back to work.” 

Copia patted Dew on the back and the Fire ghoul gleefully back away from the mic. 

“Swiss, once I walk out of sight, work your magic.”

Swiss nodded and looked at the rest of them. Ghoulettes were covering their mouths, stifling their laughs, Rain, and Mountain just shaking their heads. 

Copia was gone and everyone had gotten it all out of their system. Swiss used his powers to wipe out the exact moment in the humans' minds. Once it was done, Aether released time as Dew moved the mic stand. No human was the wiser as to what had transpired. 

A Ghoul is a Ghoul of course. And life with that adorable naughty Gremlin is the equivalent of a lot of “Hold my beer & watch this.”

  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
